


friday nights

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, andrew touching neil's scars cause he's gay, enjoy friends love me some andreil, it's like relaxing stuff i guess, teen to be safe because matt gives andrew the finger in a joking context, this is like a Very Short Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: The television buzzed, low and soothing, playing some movie they’d probably seen a thousand times over. Neil was texting Renee as Andrew watched contentedly over his shoulder, noting the switches in tone when Allison would take over to give her input.Andrew let his fingers slide lower, twisting below the hem of Neil’s shirt. Neil shivered in his arms and Andrew drew his lips around the shell of his ear.“Yes or no?” he murmured, stilling his hands until Neil nodded.





	friday nights

Neil leaned back against Andrew’s chest with a sigh, tired out from a week of practice worked to the bone along with that Friday tiredness that seemed inherent in most everyone.

Andrew hummed into his hair, appreciating the quiet scene that their apartment living room painted in the late evening darkness. His hands traced the patterns of Neil’s scars in slow, gentle movements over the fabric of his shirt.

The television buzzed, low and soothing, playing some movie they’d probably seen a thousand times over. Neil was texting Renee as Andrew watched contentedly over his shoulder, noting the switches in tone when Allison would take over to give her input.

Andrew let his fingers slide lower, twisting below the hem of Neil’s shirt. Neil shivered in his arms and Andrew drew his lips around the shell of his ear.

“Yes or no?” he murmured, stilling his hands until Neil nodded.

His fingers mapped out the scars on Neil’s gorgeous body, feeling the story and weight of each one. Neil relaxed into him as he moved higher, his breaths slow and even.

“Dan wants to video chat,” he said a few moments later, his eyes half lidded as his fingers flicked skillfully to the new message tab.

“Tell her sure,” Andrew shrugged, more focused on the low, unconscious purrs Neil emitted when cradled like this.

Neil typed out a quick reply and waited a few moments before the screen changed, a peppy tone signaling Dan’s call.

“Neil,” she greeted with a smile, taking him in with fond, gentle eyes. Her eyes caught Andrew’s over Neil’s shoulder and she smirked knowingly. “Hello, monster.”

“Always a pleasure Dan.” Andrew smiled mockingly at her, but she was never one to rise to Andrew’s antics.

“Holding up okay?” Her voice was quieter, the tone one took only with those with whom they shared camaraderie.

“Yes.” Neil smiled, the way he only did for the Foxes, turning a wider one on Andrew when the latter pinched his skin. He hated how much he wanted to drown in that smile, in those laughing blue eyes, but then again, he didn’t hate it at all.

“How is the brute?” Andrew teased, relishing in the way Dan rolled her eyes.

A finger made itself known as Matt slipped into the frame, unimpressed. His face cleared at the sight of Neil.

“Hey, buddy!”

“Hey Matt,” Neil smiled back, genuinely happy to see his friend.

They made small talk for a while, but the comfortable, more personal kind that Neil had only just started getting used to. He sank further against Andrew as his fingers worked out a knot in Neil’s shoulder. Eventually, Dan announced their turning in for the night, and Matt kissed a line up her neck.

Neil laughed, rolling his eyes at Matt’s obviousness. Andrew made a face. “Your heterosexual endeavors never cease to confuse me.”

“Good night to you too, you little rat,” Matt snorted, and Andrew gave him a killer smile and a wave.

“Seriously, though, get some sleep you two,” Dan said, shoving Matt jokingly.

“Will do,” Neil chuckled, “Though I’m not sure you’ll be able to follow your own advice with the look Matt’s giving you.”

“Hilarious, Josten,” she said, and Neil gave her his best innocent smile. Andrew wanted to shape those lips into a very different expression with his tongue, but that could wait.

Dan hung up, and Neil tilted his head back to give Andrew an upside down look at his face.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Andrew replied, and bent down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me, indulging my cravings. tumblr: @annabethchsaes


End file.
